Life With Derek:OFF TO ITALY
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: The McDonald Venturi residence has decided on a road trip to Italy,they planned a vacation in Italy for a week.How will the older kids handle being together on a vacation for a week?R
1. o1o

Ohk guys, this is my first story after I'd say about at least 8 months. So please review and let me know if im doing good. And please excuse my grammer and spelling mistakes if any. I dont have spellcheck on the program I am using. Once I get at least 10 reviews I will update. The more reviews, the more i get inspired, and the quicker i update. (:

**SUMMARY:**The Venturi McDonald residence is going on a vacation for a week, in Italy. How will things go? Will Casey and Derek behave and get along? R&R. DASEY!

**DISCLAMIER**: i do not own Life With Derek, or the characters, however I do own this plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o1o.

**Lies,Cheaters,and Vacations**

Casey McDonald had lived the perfect life, that is before her mom met George, and she had to leave her old home to move in with the nightmare on Elm street kids. George was a good man, and of course being the wonderful daughter that she was, Casey was happy that Nora had finally found someone perfect for her. Marti was a wonderful person to be around as well, she could light up any room with her cute little animal costumes. Edwin, Casey could get along with, he was someone that could relate to Lizzie and keep her younger sister company whenever she wasn't allowed. Derek, oh boy, Derek was the complete opposite of George, Marti, and Edwin. He was the most irresponsiable jerk she had ever met in her life. He always went out of his way, just to aggrivate Casey and cause her to start a wrestling match against him. He would make up the stupidest nicknames like Grade Grubber and Klutzila just so she would hate him even more. He ruined her entire life! Oh and she couldn't get over the fact that he had asked out Emily, her best friend, just because Casey didn't want him to hurt Emily. She hated him!

To the guys at his highschool, Derek Venturi was the man. Many guys would fall at his feet and hope that some of his popularity would rub off of him and onto them. Almost every single girl wanted to date Derek, and well, he had made out with almost every single girl at his school. He was no new kid when it came to trouble. Actually, he had his own chair in the principal's office. It didn't really matter what he did, somehow he would always end up in the office. Most of the time however, it was ethier pranks or refusing to preticipate in classroom work. At home, Derek couldn't get out of trouble ethier. He'd swim in the neighbor's pool without permission, annoy Casey so much to where it would get them physically fighting, sneak out of the house to go to parties, and teach Marti that cows say quack inside of moo. He didn't mind getting in trouble, after all, everyone expected him to. Marti was his youngest sister, and as far as he could remember, they always had a tight bond. She was his Smarti and he was her Smerek. Edwin was Derek's only brother. He had to admitt, he did use Edwin. Money, spying, talking to Casey to come up with a plan, the list went on. But when it came down to bussiness, Derek had his little brother's back. Lizzie was his step-sister. She was alot like him; into many sports and always wanting to win a trophy for something. Casey, god, Casey was the one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Sure, it might have been wrong to think of Casey as beautiful, but she was. As much as he argued with Casey, he still couldn't image what his life would be without Casey. He had a love-hate relationship thing for Casey.

"Lizzie,"Casey cried as her younger sister held her hand tight,"Max, he cheated on me with Kendra. The blonde bimbo who Derek just broke up with. I thought she was my friend! It was because of her stupid party that I met Max."

"Case, did you tell Derek? He would kill Max and Kendra if he found out.", Lizzie stated.

"Derek doesn't care about me. He would probably say I knew you could never get a guy, didn't I tell you Case. I am not telling Derek.", Casey said as she clentched her jaw.

"Not telling me what?", said a male's voice.

Casey and Lizzie looked to the side to see Derek standing with his shoulder on Casey's door frame. Derek made his way over to Casey's bed and plopped himself right on the side of Casey.

"If I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't have said NOT telling Derek.", Casey said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on Case. Tell me.", Derek whinned.

"Why? So you can rub it in my face!", Casey shouted as she stood up, Derek stood up as well.

"Rub what in your face!", shouted Derek as he looked at Casey.

"THAT MAX CHEATED ON ME WITH KENDRA! Are you happy now Derek! Are you happy?", Casey shouted as she slide down to the floor as she began to sob uncontrollably. Derek was stunned as he saw Casey's shoulders shake heavily as every tear fell.

"He cheated on me.", Casey whispered as she looked at Derek.

Derek took a step foward as he looked at Casey's blue eyes, which were now puffy and red, she had the tear trails on her cheeks and her clothes were stained with tear drops. He couldn't deal with tears. He could deal with the anger, but not the sadness, no matter who it was.

"Case, please don't cry. You know I don't do good with tears. Please Case. Max is an idoit if he let you go. He is the one that should be crying. His cheating just cost him the one good thing in his life, you. You were that good thing. And if he wants to cheat on you, with Kendra, mind you, well then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve much better.", Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around Casey.

"Thanks Derek. I knew that somewhere deep inside you we're a good guy Venturi.", Casey smiled.

"Oh and Case, two things.", Derek said.

"Yeah?", Casey asked.

"Tell anyone about this hug, and I will deny it. And two, don't get used to it. This is a first and a last.", chuckled the teeanger.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Venturi.", Casey laughed as she let go of Derek.

Derek let go of Casey and stood up. He dusted off his t-shirt and jeans before waving to Casey and Lizzie and walking out of the room. He was going to find the jerk who hurt Casey, and even more, the girl who he thought was smart enough not to mess with Casey. He'd kill the both of them. He jogged down the stairs and roughly grabbed the car keys before slamming the front door shut. He started the car and burned out, heading the two blocks in which Max lived.

Casey heard the tires squeal and quickly looked out to see Derek leaving. Frantically she put on a pair of running shoes and ran out of the house in her monkey shorts and pink cami. She wasn't going to let Derek do something for her, that could end up putting him in jail.

"Derek!", Casey called as she chased after the white sports car.

She ran quickly as Derek jumpped out of the car just as Max was going to greet him. Derek grabbed Max's shoulder and punched him straight in the face, leaving a trail of blood running from his nose. Max stepped back before throwing a punch and hitting Derek in the mouth. Casey ran and pushed her way in between the two boys.

"Look at you idoits! Stop it right now! Derek you idoit, you act all nice one minute and then the next I'm freaking chasing you down the road so you don't freaking kill Max!And Max you pig!You cheated on me with Kendra, and you go up to Derek and act as if nothing's wrong! You can both enjoy yourselves because I'm not going to be seen with two fools like you!", Casey shouted as she stormed off down the street.

"Casey wait!", both boys called.

"No!I need some fresh air!", Casey screamed.

Derek chased after Casey and grabbed her arm. Casey roughly broke free of Derek's grip as she walked up her home's steps and slammed the door in Derek's face before locking it.

"Casey, it's my house too you know. You have to let me in.", Derek sighed as he sat on the front steps.

"Whatever Derek.", Casey mocked as she went into the kitchen to see her family surrounding a map.

"Oh Casey! Perfect! You'll never guess the excellent news!", Nora smiled happily as she clapped her two hands together.

"What's the news mom?", Casey asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Well, George got a bonus check, and we discussed it, and we both agree that it's time for a family vacation! We've decided that we will take a one week trip to Italy!", Nora shouted happily.

"Seriously!", Casey grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, and Case, if you see Derek, tell him we need to pack. Our plane leaves in seven hours, so we need to get busy.", George added.

"Okay George, I will. This is going to be a blast. I need to pack my Everything About Italy book, and oh of course my digital camera. ", Casey sung loudly as she unlocked the door for Derek.

"Got pack pig. We're leaving for a plane to Italy in seven hours.", she smiled bitterly as she ran up the stairs and into her room to pack.

Derek smirked as he watched Casey look at him one last time before walking into her room. A week with Casey. She seemed too happy. George and Nora probably didn't tell her that she was sharing a hotel room with him. He smiled and nodded to himself as he walked into his room and began to pack. This was deffiantly going to be one exciting vacation for The Derek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. o2o

Ohk here's chapter 2.To everyone who reviewed,thanks!& to everyone who didnt,please do.I think I will really like this story but I want to try to finish it before August 7th,because i start school. Sooo I will try my hardest to update quickly,and make it nice and long.& remember REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own life with derek or the characters or the song.however,i do own this plot.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o2o.

**Packing,Leaving,and very exciting summers**

"God Case, pack anymore and people would think we're moving to Italy.", Derek sighed as he put the last of Casey's suitcases in the trunk of the mini van.

"Well I have a suitcase for my day clothes, one for my night clothes, my make-up bag, and one for my books. Besides, you complain about my bags? Derek, you have _six_ suitcases full of whatever garbage is in your room.", Casey sneered.

"_I_ happen to like my so called "garbage" thank you very much.", Derek said as he put air quotes when he said the word garbage.

"Yea, and you're the only person who does.", snorted Casey.

Derek shook his head as he walked back into his home. Today was the day; they were finally leaving for Italy. Things around the Venturi McDonald household was anything but quiet. Marti was running back and forth screaming about how her stuff animal friends were afraid of flying, Lizzie was trying to get all of her items together before the family left, Edwin was practicing his pick up lines in the bathroom mirror, and Nora and George was trying to get the family ready to leave in thirty minutes.

Casey walked through the door to find Derek drinking out of the milk jug, _again_. She made a disguisted look at him as he smirked at her and begin to lick his lips, walking closer to Casey, causing her to back up.

"Come on Case, you know you want this.", he smirked as he grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall gently.

"Derek no.", Casey stated as she tried to squirm away.

Derek inched his face closer to Casey's stopping his own lips about one inch from Casey's. He looked into her eyes as they begin to flutter closed, waiting for the kiss.

"Sorry babe, but I can't give you that kiss. It's incest.", he smiled as Casey's eyes grew large with anger.

"DEREK VENTURI YOU DISGUISTING LITTLE PIG!", shouted Casey as threw hard punches against Derek's chest before she stormed off up into her room, leaving a laughing Derek.

Casey slammed her door close and locked it before leaning against it. She thought about how her heart sped up and her stomach got the butterflies as Derek came closer to her. She wasn't supposed to feel that way about Derek, he was her step-brother. Well actually, they could get together, after all they weren't blood related_. Wait-stop Casey, you don't want to be with Derek, do you?_

She sighed as she looked at the outfit she had set aside for the trip. A cute demin mini skirt from American Eagle and a light green with the number seventy-nine printed on it in white from Hollister. She grabbed the outfit and headed to the restroom to change before they left.

"Okay Derek, Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, where's Casey?", George asked Nora as he counted the children.

"Casey!Are you done honey?", Nora asked as she heard the bathroom door close.

Derek turned his head towards the stairs to see Casey coming down the steps. He felt his mouth drop open as he saw Casey. She was wearing a skirt that showed off her long legs, a shirt that fit her perfect on every place of her body. Her hair was up in a high pointy tail and she had on a light touch of make-up. Derek loved every minute of it. She looked soooo perfect.

"So who's ready for a vacation?", Nora shouted happily as everyone walked out of the door and towards the minivan.

Casey looked at Derek who continued to stare at her. She quickly blushed and looked the other way. This was not good, not good at all. Step siblings were not supposed to like each other. Who knew if Derek even liked her. Casey gulped as she looked at the current seating. Nora and George in the front seats, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti in the middle, which left the back for Casey and Derek. This was not going to be easy.

Casey sighed as she crawled into the back seat of the minivan and put on her Ipod. She quickly changed it to her favorite song as she watched Derek crawl in the back seat as well. For the first time in a while, Casey actually listened to the lyrics of the current song, and was suprised to see how much it reminded her of her and Derek.

_It's just a simple kiss and  
No one has to ever know  
What she doesn't know won't hurt her  
As long as i don't let it show,   
we'll keep it just between us all bottled up  
inside just our little secret i'll be playing dumb and acting shy going crazy for a week[crazy for a week  
your girlfriend's gonna freak[she's gonna freak  
cause i know that i'll be freakin too cause that's the thing that girlfriends do._

Derek looked over at Casey to see her looking out of the window listening to her Ipod. What would it be like to kiss her? Her lips looked so perfect. He was done fighting it, he was falling for Casey. He couldn't show it though, what would his family think? Casey hated him, she'd never want to be with him. She was driving him up the wall. The way she walked away after every heated fight they had, the way she laughed at something completly stupid, the way she looked whenever she was mad; it just made him go crazy to see her.

_so frustrating  
your not the type that i should be dating  
no matter where i go  
what i do it sucks cause i want to be with you_

Even though Derek was a playa, Casey couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Derek. Girls would always talk about how Derek was a great boyfriend, but Casey would always laugh it off. After all, she never saw that side of Derek. Would it be incest to be with him? She hoped not. Before she met Derek, she would have never been brave enough to talk to Sam or dress the way she did when she was weirdly obsessed with Babe Raidor. Derek openned up a new part of her; the part that wasn't afraid to take risk.

"Let's play a game.", Derek said out of the blue to Casey.

She took of her Ipod and gave him a confused look. "What game?"

"Truth or dare. Me, you, Lizzie, and Edwin. Come on, it's better than staring out of a window.", Derek stated.

He leaned over to Casey's ear and added very quietly, "Don't worry Case. What's the worst that can happen? Not getting that kiss from me?"

"Fine. Let's play.", Casey said as she narrowed her eyes at Derek, causing him to smirk.

"Truth or dare Casey.", he smiled.

"Truth.", Casey answered.

"Why, did you, break up with Sam?", he asked.

"Because, Derek, me and Sam would always fight. Kind of like me and you.", she smiled bitterly.

"Sure.", smirked Derek.

The teens continued to play truth or dare until the minivan finally stopped at the airport. The McDonald Venturi family got out of the minivan, pulled out the suitcases, and headed towards the waiting area to wait for their plan to be called.

_No doubt. This will be one great summer,_ thought Derek as he looked at Casey who walked a few spaces ahead of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	3. o3o

okay heres chapter three. Please REVIEW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o3o.

**Italy,vacations,and wonderful times**

"Casey, hunny, can you listen for when our flight is called. We're F-14. George and I are going to go use the restroom. Watch the kids, please. And when I say kids, i include Derek.", Nora smiled as she grabbed her husband's hand and walked towards the two doors, each labeled with a symbol, one of a woman and the other on a man.

"Okay mom. Don't worry. I'll watch Derek closer than I watch Marti.", laughed Casey as she looked to the side to see Derek looking at a really skimpy looking blonde.

"You're disguisting.", Casey frowned as Derek turned to look at her.

"Why? Cause I'm a guy who likes girls? Well then you must be disguisting, little miss innocent. I saw you checking out blondie over there with all his little surfer boys.", Derek frowned right back.

"Why Derek, I knew you get jealous easy, but seems to me that you wish that you could be those guys.", Casey smirked.

"Keep dreaming babe.", Derek stated as he picked up his younger sister and begin tickling her.

"Derek, where am I supposed to sit?", Casey asked, suddenly realizing that Lizzie and Edwin were sitting together, Marti, her mom, and George were sitting together, so that left her and Derek.

"Guess what princess. You're dream has come true. You get to sit with me.", he smirked as Casey made a mad face and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oh Venturi, you should consider yourself lucky. I know that the "little surfer boys" would kill to be you.", Casey laughed as Derek covered Marti's eyes and gave her the finger.

How could someone who could be so rude, and then be so nice the next minute be so good with kids? Casey had to admitt it. Derek was an excellent brother when it came to his Smarti. It was cute how Marti and him had little nicknames for each other. She loved to watch Derek with Marti, it was amusing to see the two siblings chase each other around the house or play dress up together.

Casey looked over to see Lizzie and Edwin looking at the many tablets Edwin had printed out about Italy. They seemed to be happy for this vacation, but who wasn't? Maybe now, she could get the fresh air she needed and she wouldn't always be so angry. Who knew? Maybe Casey could get closer to Derek and they could actually become friends.

"Hey kids, all ready? They should be calling our plane any minute now.", Nora smiled as she walked back to the rest of the family with George on the side of her.

"Sure thing.", Casey grinned.

"Would all passengers for flight F-14 please walk through the exit on the right. The flight will be leaving shortly. Thank you.", boomed the loud speaker. Families all over began to rise as they made their way to the right.

"That's our cue. Casey watch your sister to make sure she doesn't get lost. Derek watch Edwin and carry Marti please.", said Nora.

The family walked towards the right, passing through a large arch that had a red entrance sign on the very top of it. Casey placed her hand on top of her eyes as the sunlight hit her eyes. She could finally see the large plane that they'd be riding in. It looked huge. Sure Casey had been in planes, but for some reason this one seemed to be larger than the others.

"Tickets please.", the flight attendent smiled as he extended his hand. George placed five tickets in his hand as they all headed inside.

Derek walked down the isle, getting made smiles and winks from the girls on the plane. He just smiled back as he saw them give Casey a very nasty look. Derek laughed silently to himself; they probably thought that Casey was his girlfriend. He came to a stop as Casey grabbed his shirt and pushed him into his chair.

"You almost passed it up.", Casey said smoothly as Derek gave her a confused look.

"Oh.", he nodded as he looked up to see an elderly couple sit in front of his. Lizzie and Edwin were behind them, with Nora, Marti, and his dad behind them.

"Attention please. Please remember regular plane rules. Keep all arms and hands inside the seats, we don't want anyone tripping over, please no bad language, no horse play, and please remember to bucket your seat belts when the flight begins to take off which should be in about three minutes. Thank you. And remember, the restrooms are in the back, flight attendents will be going up and down the isles with carts of food so if you have any problems please ask them. Thank you and enjoy your flight.", smiled a rosy brunette from the front of the plane with a microphone.

"Derek", Casey whispered as she leaned over to Derek's ear.

"Yea Case?", Derek whispered back.

"Why are all of these girls flipping me off and giving me evil glares.", Casey whispered back quickly.

Derek bursted out laughing. "That my friend can be blamed on a little green monster. They think we're together Case, and being they think I'm with you, they want me to be free to let's just say hit it off with me."

"Oh. Well I would be fine if I wasn't getting the finger every six seconds.", Casey blushed as she turned back to the window.

"Okay passengers. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for the ride.", smiled the same brunette.

Casey reached over and buckled her seat belt and Derek did the same. However, Derek seemed strangly nervous. She noticed his hand shaking as he buckled in his seat belt.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous.", Casey asked as she looked over at Derek.

"Yeah, well it's kind of Embarassing for me to say it. I'll just come out and say it. I'm afraid of flying.", he sighed. Why did he just tell Casey something that no one knew, not even Sam.

"Derek, sometimes you are stupider than your ex. Everyone is scared of something. I'm scared of being in the dark by myself. You don't need to be embarassed. I mean, besides it's only me.", Casey said. She rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

"Wow Case. That really hurt. You think I'm stupider than Kendra. Ouch.", Derek joked as he put his hand over his heart.

"Shut up.", laughed Casey as she punched him on the arm.

Derek reached over and grabbed Casey's hand as the plane began to rise. Casey was shocked but eventally got used to it. It actually felt nice to have Derek's hand in her own.

"Ummm Der, I kinda need my hand back.", Casey smiled shyly.

"You're not getting it back McDonald,"Derek said cooly causing Casey to look at him confusing,"Because I'm still nervous."

"Oh yeah.", Casey laughed wondering if Derek really just wanted to hold her hand. He tighten his gripped on Casey's hand as he placed his arm on top of the arm rest.

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Edwin were thinking up their own plan.

"There's have something going on between your sister and my brother and it's our job to find out what it is.", Edwin whispered as he peeked over the seat to see Derek holding Casey's hand.

"Yeah I thought so too. They will most probably get together this week so we need to spy big time.", Lizzie added as she peeked over the seat as well.

"Yeah but let's keep quiet about it for a while. We don't want them to feel nervous to do anything.", Edwin suggested.

"Okay. Deal.", Lizzie smiled as her and Edwin did their secert handshake.

Casey leaned against the window to feel Derek's thumb running back and forth her hand; the hand that he was still holding. It felt nice to hold Derek's hand; his hand fit into her hand perfect. Casey looked over to Derek and chuckled to herself lightly. His head was back and he was sleeping but he had the smallest smile on his face, it was sort of cute actually. She smiled as well as she felt her head slowly drifting over to Derek's shoulder as she went into a slumber.

oXoXoXoXo

"Casey, Derek, get up. The plane landed. Welcome to Italy!", Nora cheered happily as she shook the teens lightly.

"SMEREK! CASEY!", Marti shrieked causing both teens to jump up.

"Well good to see you two are up and not fighting. Welcome to London, now stay together as we grab a cab to our hotel and get our bags.", smiled George.

Casey and Derek looked at each other and looked away as they got up. Casey looked in wonder as she say the historical buildings and beautiful creeks with canoes in it. This was going to be great.

Derek looked at Casey and saw her grinning larger. She looked excellent and even more she was happy. He could tell this was going to be the best vacation ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW


End file.
